


The Spider's Bite

by Bbangvang



Category: The Girl in the Spider's Web
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbangvang/pseuds/Bbangvang
Summary: After a less than perfect night out in Stockholm,  you're 'saved' by a devastatingly handsome but dangerous man. You cross paths with him again and you can't help but fall into his spider's web...
Relationships: Jan Holtser/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Spider's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2018 film version starring Claes Bang as Jan Holtser.
> 
> Y/N = your name
> 
> Dedicated to one of my best friends - you know who you are :-) x

"No, don't worry guys! I'll be fine!"

You were out with your two best friends at a bar in Stockholm. The three of you had travelled to Sweden for three weeks of fun to take your minds off of your busy work lives. They wanted to leave the bar and check out a night club, but you were content with finishing your drink in the friendly atmosphere of the bar. "I'll catch up with you at the hotel later."

"OK Y/N, we'll try not to have too much fun without you..."

You turned back to your empty cocktail glass and motioned to the barman for another drink. You sat back and enjoyed your own company while watching the other patrons in the bar.

You glanced over at a dark corner of the bar and noticed a man sneering at you. _Oh great_ , you thought to yourself. You tried to focus on your drink and sighed, hoping that your peace wouldn't be ruined.

Unfortunately you saw him making his way over to you in the corner of your eye.

"Now what's a nice girl like you doing all alone in a bar like this? Want me to get you another drink darling?"

"No, I'm leaving," you muttered as you grabbed your bag and quickly headed for the exit.

Once outside, you took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I should have left with my friends," you grumbled under your breath. You walked down the empty street, lost in thought and contemplating whether to phone a taxi.

Suddenly you were pushed into an alleyway. "What the fu-" You felt your bag ripped away from your arms and heard that condescending voice from the bar.

You tried to regain your balance and looked over at the man who was digging through the contents of your bag.

"Ha, Y/N. What a cute name," he said as he flicked your ID card. He threw your bag down and took a step towards you.

"Get the fuck away from me!" you said through gritted teeth. You clenched your fists while trying to weigh up your options.

"I don't think she's interested," a cool voice said from the mouth of the alleyway.

"Mind your own fucking business you ass-" His words were cut off when a huge pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders and threw him across the alleyway as if he weighed nothing.

You caught a glimpse of the other man as he grabbed your attacker by his collar and pinned him against the wall. He was tall. _Unbelievably_ tall. His platinum blond hair was slicked back neatly. But it was his eyes that really caught your attention. Even in the dim light of the alleyway you could see the icy coolness of his blue eyes; the barely restrained ferocity that lay behind them felt absolutely magnetic.

"Oh, Sven," he sighed, "did you really think you could keep avoiding me forever?" Despite the cold nature of his voice, the sound of him speaking ignited something deep inside of you. "I've told you, _so many times_ , that if you don't pay I'll make your life hell." He punched the man in the face. "I hate doing this, it's _awfully_ dirty work," he chuckled while wiping his bloody knuckles on his leather jacket.

"Jan, I'm sorry, I-, I-, I'll get the money! I promise!"

"That's what they all say," Jan sighed. But he let go of Sven who quickly stumbled out of the alleyway without looking back.

Jan abruptly looked over at you as if he had forgotten that you were there. He stared down at you, slowly taking in every feature of your face and body, like a predator eyeing up its next meal.

You shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny and blurted out, "I can handle myself you know!"

Your sudden outburst made his lip twitch slightly. "I didn't do that for you. That piece of shit has a debt that needs settling." He let out a deep laugh and you felt your stomach drop. He quirked his eyebrow when he heard a soft groan escape from your lips. "Something has got you _quite_ worked up, Y/N..."

Hearing your name on his lips made your knees buckle and you had to hold onto the wall behind you to steady yourself. You couldn't look away from his eyes as he walked up to you and rested his hands on the wall on either side of your head. He lowered his head and you closed your eyes, silently begging for him to touch you.

You felt his warm breath caress your cheek, "Do you want this?"

You snapped your eyes open and looked up at him. You felt absolutely intoxicated in his presence and were struggling to form a single coherent thought.

He moved one hand and rested it lightly on your neck. "Answer me."

As you stared into his eyes you could feel your arousal growing. He licked his lips hungrily and your last shred of rational thought was pushed from your mind. "God yes," you gasped and you felt his hand tighten around your neck. "Fuck!" You fumbled, trying to grip onto something to ground yourself, and in the process your hand brushed the growing bulge in his trousers.

He barely managed to hold back a deep moan. "Get on your knees. Now!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

You slowly lowered yourself and grasped at his belt buckle with shaking hands.

Jan slapped your hands away. "No." He lifted your chin up, forcing you to look into his wild eyes. "We play by my rules," he said with a threatening edge.

You lowered your hands and watched as he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock, which, just like the rest of him, was huge. He stroked himself and smiled down at you.

"Come here."

You shuffled forwards and grabbed him, marvelling at how hot, heavy and indescribably hard he felt in your hands. He hissed and pulled your head towards his cock, urging you to get on with it. You took as much of his thick shaft into your mouth as you could.

"Deeper. Fuck, yes, ugh! That's it, you dirty little-"

The thought of someone coming across you two like this made you ache. You redoubled your efforts and Jan grunted with approval. He braced his hands on the wall behind you, bucking his hips gently and forcing himself even deeper.

"That's enough," he growled. Jan lifted you up onto your feet and kissed you urgently. His tongue snaked past your lips and explored every corner of your mouth. It was as if he was claiming you and marking you as his own.

With considerable effort you pulled yourself away from his suffocating kiss and tried to catch your breath. Your heart was pounding and your mind was racing. He took a step back away from you, and in a panic you asked, "Will I ever see you again?" In that short space of time you knew that you _needed_ more of him; you felt helplessly addicted.

He gave a devilish smirk and tucked himself back into his trousers. "I have a lot of business to settle here so I have a feeling we'll cross paths again."

And then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days of your holiday passed by in a blur. You really enjoyed your time with your friends, but every now and then, when your mind drifted, you felt your cheeks burning at the memory of the encounter in the alleyway. Your friends knew something had happened but couldn't figure it out so they kept pressing you for answers. Of course you never told them about what had happened that day - it was your dirty little secret.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a long walk to clear your head, you went into a small shop to buy some snacks for the evening. As you walked out of the shop, someone on the street corner instantly caught your eye. It felt as if your heart had stopped beating for a few seconds, and your step faltered.

It was _him_.

Jan was leaning up against a lamp post, watching your every move with that dangerous smirk on his face. You realised he must have been watching you while you were shopping.

You slowly made your way over to him; the swarm of butterflies in your stomach grew with every step you took. Seeing him in daylight shook you to your core. His eyes were bright and wild, and his golden hair was glowing in the sunlight. It almost looked like a halo but you sure as hell knew there was nothing angelic about him.

He covered the remaining distance between the two of you in a couple of long strides. Jan gripped you roughly by the shoulders and gave you a kiss so intense it made you forget about the world around you. Your shopping bags fell to the ground as you reached up to hold his face.

His wild kisses almost consumed your entire being. You felt yourself growing wet before you managed to break away from him, panting heavily, "How did you find me?"

"It's my job Y/N. I'm good at finding people." He licked his lips and trailed a finger along your neck. "Especially when there's something I want from them." He circled the spot on your neck where your pulse was beating erratically. "You're still desperate for me aren't you?"

Your words became stuck in your throat when he slipped his hand between your bodies.

"I bet you just couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I know I couldn't," he chuckled wickedly. "Now. I want you to beg."

You groaned as he lazily rubbed you through your trousers. You pushed yourself closer, desperately trying to increase the friction and quell the sinful, throbbing ache in your body. A small whimper escaped your throat

"I said, _beg_." He moved his hand away.

"P-please Jan..." You felt lightheaded with arousal and gripped onto his jacket. Something about him made you want to offer your body and soul to him. You had only encountered him twice and you already felt like you couldn't bear to be without him; you knew that you were caught in his web the moment you first laid eyes on him in that alleyway.

He pulled his face into an expression of mock confusion. "What is it that you're begging for?" Jan leaned down and nuzzled your neck. "You want me to fuck you, don't you Y/N?" he whispered accusingly into your ear. He pressed himself against you and continued, "You'll do anything to feel me inside you. I could take you right here in this street. I know you'd let me. That thought alone gets me so fucking hard."

His filthy words and the feeling of his erection pressing against your stomach finally made you break. "God," you gasped. "Please, I'm begging you Jan, fuck me."

His face broke out into a wide smile. "Come."

~~~~~~~~~~

You walked for several minutes across the city, his firm hand on your shoulder guiding you along the way. Jan silently led you into an apartment in downtown Stockholm.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and you both stared at each other for several moments. His face was impassive but you could see that his body was tense with excitement. The tightness of his trousers showed the kind of effect this situation was having on him.

"Take off your clothes."

Piece by piece, you slowly undressed for him. A sense of thrill coursed through your body when you noticed how closely he was watching your every move.

When you were finally naked, he sat down on the bed and pulled you down onto his lap. He gently stroked your body. "Absolutely divine," he sighed as he trailed his hands along every curve.

You moaned softly. His tender caresses were a stark contrast to the feral man who beat someone up in an alleyway 

But suddenly his touches became harder, more urgent. He positioned you so that you were lying on your stomach across his legs. "You know, when I first saw you in the alleyway, I knew we were going to end up like this." Jan stroked your folds before dipping one and then two fingers into you. "Hmmm, you're _so_ wet for me."

You tried to muffle your moans in the bed sheets as his fingers rapidly pumped into you.

"Ohhh, you're close aren't you?"

You could barely think straight as you felt your climax approaching. You started thrusting back onto his fingers and begged, "Jan, don't stop, I'm so close, please don-"

Your pleas were silenced when he quickly removed his fingers and slapped your ass hard. A small sob of pain and frustration escaped your lips.

"Get on the bed."

You crawled off of his lap and watched as he ripped off his clothes. He flipped you over and put you on your hands and knees. You were positioned in front of a long mirror and could see him stroking himself behind you. Jan grunted as he eased into you and chuckled at the small whine you made. "You've never had anything this big, have you?" he growled beside your ear.

You couldn't reply. All you could do was pant and whimper as he held himself still inside of you, giving you the chance to adjust to his thick girth. You looked in the mirror and were struck by the erotic sight of his huge body towering over your small, kneeling form.

Jan dipped a hand under your body and stroked your clit. You dug your hands into the bed as the sweet sensation of pleasure overtook pain. You groaned and started rolling your hips; he took that as a cue and started moving.

He set up a fast, merciless pace that had the bed rocking back and forth, and left you both groaning and gasping for breath. You frantically tried to match his rhythm thrust for thrust, but soon it was too much and your arms gave out as you fell forwards. You moaned helplessly into the bed as each one of his thrusts drew you closer and closer to climaxing.

But Jan swiftly pulled out of you at the last second. He grabbed your neck and roughly pulled your head upwards, forcing you to look into the mirror. "Don't you _dare_ look away Y/N," he purred dangerously. "You're going to look me dead in the eyes when I make you cum." With one hand gripping your hip and the other still wrapped around your neck, Jan plunged back into you and continued to fuck you from behind.

Watching him fuck you in the mirror soon brought you close to the edge again. He looked absolutely savage, his hair was a sweaty, tangled mess, and his pupils were blown wide. Finally the flood barriers broke and you screamed his name.

"That's it Y/N - fuck!" he grunted while he watched you come undone in the mirror. "Let yourself go. Cum for me."

He hunched over your body and drove himself deeper and deeper. His thrusts soon became erratic and you felt a rumbling groan rise up from his chest. Those intense, crystal blue eyes slid shut as he came, throbbing deeply inside of you.

Jan collapsed on top of you and gave a few lazy thrusts as you both tried to catch your breath.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun finally set and the bedroom was shrouded in darkness. You woke up to find yourself wrapped in Jan's arms. Lots of thoughts were flying through your head as you listened to his deep breathing, but you knew one thing for certain: you were not going to leave Stockholm any time soon...


End file.
